Faire comme si
by KatherineLou
Summary: Parce que c'est toi, parce que ça n'a toujours été que toi. Parce que ce ne sera jamais que toi.


Parce que c'est toi. Parce que ça n'a toujours été que toi. Parce que ce ne sera toujours que toi.

J'ai aimé Ginny, oh oui, je l'ai aimé. Elle m'a apporté tant de moments de bonheur, au cours de notre sixième année. Ce qu'elle m'a donné, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Elle m'a permis d'oublier Voldemort, d'oublier qui j'étais, elle m'a fait rire et danser. J'ai aimé son humour et son caractère. J'ai aimé ses éclats de rire et ses regards à faire pâlir Voldemort en personne. J'ai aimé la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser. Elle comprenait, elle était forte, elle ne m'imposait pas ses larmes. Sa façon de me dire que c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez moi, ma tendance à courir droit vers la mort. J'ai pensé, si fort, qu'elle seule me comprenait. Qu'elle seule comprenait qu'il fallait que je le fasse, que je tue Voldemort ou que je meurs en essayant. Elle semblait comprendre qui oui, j'avais des responsabilités et que je les assumais, pleinement, peu importe leurs prix. Et puis, un jour, ça s'est arrêté. Ce jour-là, j'étais au même endroit qu'aujourd'hui. Je me suis rendu compte que toi seule avais toujours été là.

Que toi, tu n'étais pas là pour le héros, pour Harry Potter. Que ton cœur se brisait à chaque fois que je fonçais droit dans le mur, à chaque fois que je réprimais tes conseils. Ce jour, tout s'est éclairé. C'était toi, ça n'avait toujours été que toi.

Toi qui m'empêchais par tous les moyens possibles de me mettre en danger. J'ai pensé pendant longtemps que c'était parce que tu ne comprenais pas, que tu ne voulais pas voir la malédiction qui pesait sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas que tu voulais simplement que je vive. Et tu as tout fait pour réaliser ce souhait. Sans toi, je serais mort, plus d'une fois. C'est toi qui nous as sauvés en première année. Toi qui m'as murmuré que j'étais un grand sorcier et qui as donné le courage, la force à un gamin de onze ans d'affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et je t'ai rendu fier. Toi pour qui mon cœur s'est glacé lorsque je t'ai vue pétrifiée en deuxième année. Toi qui m'as sauvé de Lupin et des détraqueurs. J'étais persuadé que mon père allait venir et, rappelle-toi, tu as seulement dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, comme ça, sans jugement. Tu nous as sauvés.

Tu n'as jamais failli, toujours à mes côtés, quand tout le monde me tournait le dos, me trouvait répugnant. Toi qui m'as réconforté quand Sirius est passée de l'autre côté, lorsque Dumbledor est tombé. Tu étais la seule à pouvoir me faire sortir de ma solitude, de mes moments de colère intense. Sans jugement. Ta douceur et ton amour m'ont élevé, m'ont donné le courage d'avancer, non pas vers ma mort, mais vers la victoire.

Tu t'es toujours lamenté sur ma tendance à jouer les héros. Tu me faisais sortir de mes gonds pour me faire réagir, ne pas me voir partir. Et jusqu'au bout, tu étais là. Tu as été torturé et ma douleur face à tes cris est devenue physique, insupportable, mon cœur s'est arrêté. Et cette nuit, dans cette tente, enlacés. La chaleur de tes bras, le son de ton rire, la tendresse au fond de tes yeux et l'espoir remontant dans mon cœur. Et puis, au jour de ma mort, de la trahison la plus atroce que j'ai eu à connaitre, au jour le plus effrayant de toute ma courte vie, tu m'as murmuré « je viens avec toi ». Si tu savais, je préférais mourir milles fois, dans les souffrances les plus abominables que de t'emmener avec moi. Ce que je t'ai fait vivre Hermione, c'était pire que la mort. La guerre nous a détruits. Mais tu le savais, tu es partie avec moi. Je comprends aujourd'hui que tu te battras toujours, pour éloigner le mal en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne sera jamais éradiqué pour autant. Je t'admire tellement, si tu savais. Je t'ai toujours admiré. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Et maintenant, je sais.

Tu es entrée dans vie par hasard et tu as frappé mon cœur. Tu y as laissé ta griffe, comme une artiste. Tu as toujours fait battre mon cœur et déclenché des tourments dans mon âme.

Si Ginny venait à disparaitre, j'en serai anéanti. Mais si c'était toi, j'en mourrais. Parce que vois-tu Hermione, tu ne m'as pas sauvé plusieurs fois la vie grâce à ton intelligence, tu m'as sauvé la vie en m'apprenant ce qu'étais l'amour, le plus pur et le plus beau. Celui qui mérite tous les sacrifices, celui nous élève et nous donne l'impression d'être invincible. Avec toi a mes côtés, tout est possible, tout à été possible. Et je me battrais toujours pour toi. Pour t'entendre rire et pleurer. Je me battrais toujours pour te faire danser, sécher tes larmes et apaiser tes peurs. Parce qu'après tout ce temps, toutes ces épreuves, tous ces fantômes, ta main serre toujours la mienne.

Et même si j'en crève de te voir au bras de Ron aujourd'hui, même si le monstre dans ma poitrine s'est réveillé, même si je souffre tellement que je voudrais mourir, je veux toujours voir ton sourire orné tes lèvres. Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour Hermione. C'est une promesse. La promesse que je serais toujours à tes côtés, dans les bons et les mauvais moments, comme tu l'as fait pendant si longtemps. Je prendrais soin de toi, je ne te ferais jamais pleurer, je ne briserai jamais ton cœur. Car tu as appris l'amour à un gamin qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le mépris, la haine, le regard des autres. Tes yeux n'ont jamais changé. Tu m'as appris que je pouvais aimer, plus que les mots ne permettent de l'exprimer. Tu m'as appris que Harry, juste Harry, pouvait être important pour quelqu'un et surtout, tu m'a appris que je t'aimais et que je t'aimerai toujours, j'aurais à jamais une personne marchant à mes côtés.

Il me faudra faire comme si, jouer le jeu jusqu'à l'au-delà, et dire aussi que tout va pour le mieux.

-Et si je ne veux plus jouer Harry ?

-Alors nous ferions tous les deux une chose terrible.

-Un jour, tu m'as promis que nous irions vivre au bord de la mer, dans une petite maison, juste toi et moi.

-Mais il y a Ron.

-Mais il y a eu Ron.

Et en voyant ton sourire, dans cette forêt qui nous a accueillis il y a plusieurs années déjà, je me dis que oui, on pourrait rester ici, vieillir ici.


End file.
